


NateWantsToBattle Egos x Reader

by PokeTrainerFangirl



Category: Natewantstobattle Egos
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeTrainerFangirl/pseuds/PokeTrainerFangirl





	1. Senpai Notice Me (Natpai x Reader)

(Y/N) had taken quite a liking to Natpai: eating lunch with him, sitting close to him in the classes they had together and they would hang out after school on days they didn’t have clubs. Yandere-chan did not like that one bit; she couldn’t let (Y/N) steal /her/ senpai. She’d have to “handle” this situation.

Yandere-chan tried everything: when (Y/N) was in the shower, Yandere-chan cut off the power. Unfortunately, before (Y/N) could turn it back on, Midori was the one to turn the light on. Her death was ruled an accident and the lighting fixures were repaired. Yandere-chan then dove into (Y/N)’s past and found nothing but clean records. The plan of making (Y/N)’s death look like a suicide was ruled out. Yandere-chan accidentally killed Osana rather than (Y/N) when (Y/N) knelt down to tie her shoe. Her knife went right into Osana rather than (Y/N)’s back. When (Y/N) got sick Amai had been poisoned. Kizana had a bag of sand used to lift and drop the theater curtains on her head when (Y/N) gave her a note from a teacher. That caused Yandere-chan to have to use more…drastic measures. Yandere-chan killed Kokona and placed evidence to pin it on (Y/N) around. After the investigation, Ayano Ashi , Yander-chan was arrested and (Y/N) was terrified.

(Y/N) went to Natpai’s house and knocked on the door. Natpai answered and upon seeing the terrified girl, he ushered her inside.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost” Natpai observed.

“The entire week Ashi-san has been trying to kill me” (Y/N) told him, beginning to shake. He gently guided her to sit on the couch then sat by her before moving her to his lap carefully.

“She’s in jail now. Deep breaths. I’m here for you. You’ll be okay” Natpai assured her. He kissed the top her head. Everything was going to be okay.


	2. Meeting His Family (Natemare x Reader)

Natemare wasn’t afraid of anything…well almost anything. Haunted houses never gave him a fright, in fact he usually made them. Scary movies amused the smokey spector. The only real thing that possibly scared Mare was the idea of bringing his girlfriend to meet his brothers Phantom and Natpai. There wasn’t really any reason for him to be scared, logic dictated, since Phantom had his own girl and he knew the rules on his siblings’ significant others becoming contracts aka they couldn’t. Natpai was also nothing to worry about. He was a kind cinnamon roll. That didn’t stop Natemare’s nerves though.

It was time for his brothers to meet (Y/N). She didn’t seem concerned, quite the contrary. (Y/N) actually seemed excited.

“Okay now remember, if Phantom offers you a contract don’t accept. Definitely don’t sign. You should be fine around Natpai since he’s in highschool. Just try not to get too close. He’s got a chick that’s obsessed with him and she seems a little on the… murdery side.” he rambled, warning her. (Y/N) kissed his cheek.

“Mare, relax. Everything will be okay. I know you won’t let anything happen to me” she reassured him. Natemare practically melted at that. He smiled a little. (Y/N) was his everything and he couldn’t wait to show her off, even if he was a but nervous about it.


	3. Contracts and Trouble (Phantom x Reader) Prt. 1

“Just here, initial here, ;ast four of your social there, mother’s maiden name there, first pet’s name there, and a last signature there. Date there and initial here” (Y/N) guided Phantom’s newest contract through the paperwork, “And you’re all set. Now for rehearsals…Boss likes to keep a clean yet tight schedule. We have a slot open on Mondays and Wednesdays from 3 to 5 or Tuesdays and Thursdays from 10 am to noon. Weekends are club nights and Sundays are recovery days. You’re expected to rehearse on your own on the days you don’t have a rehearsal, except rest your voice on Sunday. For the rules, singers… singers… ah. Here we are. Singers are not permitted to eat for at least an hour prior to rehearsals. Drinks other than water and tea with honey and lemon, no sugar whatsoever, are also prohibited during that window. Here is your rule card. Every new contract gets one. If you lose it, just let me know and I’ll get you a new one” she added, informing the new contract about the rules.

“If I get to pick my rehearsal days then I’ll take Tuesdays and Thursdays” the newbie decided. (Y/N) nodded.

“Fantastic. I’ll get it noted and tell the boss. He’ll be ever so pleased. Now, before you go, please remember to be prompt aka on time. We expect you to be on time to rehearsal, warmed up, or early enough to warm up before your indicated rehearsal time. You’re also expected to be present for roll call on club nights.” (Y/N) responded, writing something in a leatherbound journal before gently taking the rule card from the newbie. She highlighted a couple rules and handed it back to the nervous guy as she spoke.

“R-Right” he stuttered.

“See you Tuesday dearie” (Y/N) replied with a bright smile, her red lips that matched Phantom’s dress shirt highlighted how white her teeth were. The guy scampered off. (Y/N) rolled her eyes and updated Phantom’s schedule. As she finished, she got a call.

“(Y/N), sweetheart, thanks for handling that contract for me. I have another favor to ask you though.” Phantom greeted.

“What is it?” (Y/N) asked.

“You know those renovations that I’m having done on the club? Would you be a dear and go make sure that they’re being done to my exact specifications? I want to make sure everything’s perfect but I’m a bit busy right now” Phantom requested.

“I’m on it boss”


	4. Contracts and Trouble (Phantom x Reader) Prt. 2

The perfectly good and normal week went to Hell with Natemare’s visit. Hardly any work could get done with his constant pranks. Not only that, but his antics drove away potential contracts.This angered Phantom beyond measure. Each time, Phantom would yell at Natemare who would simply hold in his laughter until the lecture was over. This would earn yet more stern reprimanding from the well dressed soul collector. (Y/N) rolled her eyes. This week had been the least productive that the club had had in ages thanks to the immature specter… then it got worse.

One rehearsal, Natemare’s pranks had gotten out of hand and the club had to be evacuated. By the time the blaze was put out, half of the club and the hotel above it had been charred. Luckily no guests, contracts, nor other employees had gotten hurt. One of the singers, the newbie from the other day whom had shown promise, was a little smoked out. He was coughing a bit and (Y/N) gave him a cold bottle of water to help before turning her attention to Natemare.

“Natemare, what the hell did you do?!” (Y/N) asked, an unusual hint of panic to her tone. Natemare took note of the excessive damage that he had caused and even felt guilty. That was a new feeling for him and he did /not/ like it. Not at all.

“It was supposed to be a prank. I was just messing around” Natemare managed, his guilt evident in his tone but (Y/N) paid no mind to it.

“You burnt down half of the building, risked contracts, risked guests, risked employees, and worst of all Phantom had /just/ renovated the place. How is that a prank?! Do you have any idea just how livid Phantom will be when he finds out?!” (Y/N) scolded.

“But I don’t need to worry about that since his little pet, that means you, is here and can calm him down.” Natemare replied, sounding cheerful once more.

“You have no idea that actions have consequences, do you?” (Y/N) sighed. She got a status update on the building and that helped her relax…momentarily. Her eyes widened when she saw Phantom’s care pull up.

“What the fuck happened here?!” Phantom demanded.

“Natemare had a prank go wrong but all contracts, guests, and employees are all perfectly fine. The fire missed the renovations. Insurance should cover fixing the damage. Natemare did no real harm, luckily for him, so everything is okay” she informed Phantom in a gentle, soothing tone. Phantom was still pissed at his brother but given the fact that his dear (Y/N) was in between them there was nothing to be done. (Y/N) gently took Phantom’s face in her hands and reassured him that Natemare did no real damage until he calmed down. She rewarded Phantom with a kiss, allowing Phantom to ignore Mare’s comment about being “whipped”


	5. Contracts and Trouble (Phantom x Reader) Finale

After the disaster of Natemare’s visit, (Y/N) convinced Phantom to take a vacation while the repairs were being done on the hotel and club. This also gave the workers and contracts time to recover from the trauma. The two decided on the beach but Phantom had larger plans in store for his love. He brought them on a private cruise. The two were lounging by the pool.

“I have to admit, I wasn’t exactly keen on the idea of a vacation, but there’s a few things that are definitely making it worth it” Phantom stated.

“Yeah? Like what?” (Y/N) inquired.

“Seeing you in a bikini” Phantom shrugged before taking his drink from the waiter whom had arrived.

“Perv” (Y/N) teased


	6. You’re Back (Natemare X Reader)

Natemare had been gone for a while. He hadn’t told you where or why he was going, just that he needed to do something. Every day that he was gone was less bright, a little boring without his mischief, and a little sadder each one.

Phantom, Sharper, and Natpai had each tried to keep your spirits up in their own way. Phantom had treated you seeing his shows that his contracts put on as well as VIP treatment at his hotel and club. His big brother had instructed him to take care of his dear (Y/N) after all. Natpai had tried to distract you with anime and manga. Sharper just tried to get you to smile with movies and snacks. Nothing seemed to cheer you quite to your mood when Mare was around though.

You were napping, which you’d been doing a lot of lately, when Natemare creeped back into the Battle Ego house. He found Phantom.

“How’s she been?” Mare questioned.

“She’s been better. Your ‘kitten’ has really missed you” Phantom answered, referencing Mare’s nickname for you.

“Well that’s partially a relief. You do as I asked?” Natemare responded.

“You told us to take care of her and we did. Don’t you trust us? I even gave her VIP treatment at my club. You should be grateful. Normally that takes real dough” Phantom shot back. Natemare rolled his eyes.

“Yeah yeah. Thanks for keeping an eye on her while I took care of that errand.” Natemare said earnestly.

“So now that you’ve helped those lost souls what will you do?” Phantom inquired. Natemare considered that for a moment.

“Not sure. For now, I got an absolute babe that’s been missing me. You and Sharper may want to take Natpai out and see a movie or something” Natemare advised. Phantom cringed.

“Just clean up afterwards this time” he requested before leaving to go get Sharper and Natpai so they could leave. Natemare chuckled when he left. He went over to you and gently shook you.

“(Y/N), (Y/N), wake up.” Mare whispered. You blearily rubbed your eyes.

“M-Mare?” you sleepily asked.

“Hey sleeping beauty. Miss me?” he replied.

“You’re back!” you squealed, hugging the smokey boy.

“I missed you too, kitten” he whispered.

“Where’d you go?” you asked

“No need to worry about that. Just know I’m back and I’ve bought us some privacy” he answered without really answering.

You pulled Natemare gently onto the couch and cuddled up to him, just happy to have him back.

“I’m glad to have you back” you told him.

“Glad to be back. I love you, (y/n)”

“Love you too mare”


	7. Birthday Boy (Natemare x Reader

The end of October was always busy for you. There were parties to attend, festivals to help with, candy to buy for trick-or-treaters, and of course Natemare’s birthday. You always felt bad since his birthday was typically shadowed by the crazy end of Fall festivities. That’s why this year you cleared your schedule, making excuses to be absent from a few parties, and got Phantom’s help planning Mare a surprise party.

Natemare didn’t know why you were hanging out with Phantom more lately but he knew that you were and he didn’t like it one bit. He didn’t understand why you had to keep hanging out and texting with his brother. Mare trusted you, of course, but he still couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy whenever you went to hang out with Pantom. This continued for some time and the jealousy continued to fester within Mare until it came to a head.

“Phantom invited us to his club tonight.” you told Mare. He huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Of course he did.” he pouted.

“Mare…are you jealous?” you asked.

“No…I just don’t want you to hang with him more than me” he stated.

“Then how about we go see the performance together and then I’ll show you that I’m all yours?” you suggested. Mare considered this a moment.

“Fine” he agreed.

You two went to Phantom’s club, him generously having sacrificed a performance night for Mare’s party. You and Mare entered and Mare’s brothers yelled “surprise” causing Mare to look at you.

“You set this up, huh?” he said, smiling.

“Happy birthday, Mare”


End file.
